What I Like About You
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Jade and Tori finds out what they write about each other. Do they really mean it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What I Like About You

**Author:** Multi Shipper Girl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

**Summary: **Jade and Tori finds out what they write about each other. Do they really mean it?

**Author's Note:** This goes along with 10 Things I Hate About Tori Vega. This time, it's an actual (slash) story. Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

Jade West wasn't the nicest girl around. She didn't care. She likes the way she is. Makes her stand out and others feel threatened. She likes that power she has over people.

It's better than being a perfect and flawless princess like Miss. Victoria Vega. Even her name sounds like unicorns and rainbows. She is one of those girls that Jade hates with a burning passion.

If no one believes she hates Tori the most, she has proof. Not only with her mouth, but on paper. She writes down her emotions about Tori Emotions of hatred. It's basically a list.

Writing that made her feel much better, but she still continues doing it because she doesn't see themselves as being friends. Even if they were the last survivors on earth.

No one knows about her secret diary that she writes in. Not even Beck. He's best friends with Tori and would highly disapprove of what she has in her diary. Jade still can't believe he's friends with Tori - she kissed him knowing he and Jade were dating! Jade expected him to be furious or something related to that, but wasn't. Unfortunately. Jade would never forgive her.

Now, all the little princess wants is to be buddy buddy with her? Please...

All Jade really needs is Beck. Nothing more and no one else.

The bell had rung for school and she walked out of her history class. She needed to catch up on things because she got sick for the past three days. Usually, she would get help from Beck, but he's visiting his family in Canada for two weeks.

She could force someone to give her the English notes. But, no. School is over and everyone is rushing out of the building almost like a stampede. She doesn't find Cat to be reliable because everything distracts her. Robbie would be out of school right now because of the pressure from his stupid and creepy puppet, Rex. Andre was busy all the time with his new girlfriend, Hillary Donovan.

The last resort is (unfortunately) Tori Vega.

Tori gets a ride from her older sister, Trina. Jade knows they're not at school. She went to Vega's locker and opened it. She searched for the English notebook. As she searched, some notebooks fell and she picked them up. She found the English notebook, but a journal caught her eye.

A wicked grin spread across her face. Reading from Vega's journal. That would bring her great joy. Invading on someone's privacy like hers. Doesn't sound that bad.

Jade put the English notebook inside her bag and decided to skim over the pages of the journal. The very first page caught her eye and she couldn't believe what she's reading.

'Ten Things I Hate About Jade West'

That was the title of the page. Her dark brown eyes looked down and anger surged through her. There were ten things on that page that Vega written down. That she had the nerve to write down.

Well, if those things annoy her so much, Jade will be glad to make her life a living hell.

* * *

Tori Vega was nervous and afraid to go to school the next day. When she looked for her journal in her bag, she remembered she left it inside her locker. Anyone could find it and laugh at what she wrote about Jade. Or what could be worse, Jade can find it and Tori can die as a sixteen year old girl.

She shouldn't have been so careless.

When she was at her locker the next day, relief washed over her when she saw her journal. Maybe Jade never found it. It was safe inside there all along. She knows better now to leave it in there so she takes it with her.

Tori turned around closing her locker and saw a furious Jade. An angry Jade doesn't surprise her, but looking extra angry (yes, that's possible) isn't a good sign. Fear crept into her thoughts and she wondered if Jade really had read her journal.

"Thanks, for letting me use your English notes, Vega." Jade threw the book to her and she caught it looking confused.

"But I never gave-" Tori closed her eyes sighing. Decided it would be better if she would just drop it. Jade has her strange ways to get things. She couldn't help, but to ask her out loud if Jade had read her journal. "Ummm...hey, while you got my notebook...did you see anything else in there...?"

"I see a bunch of books and junk if that's what you mean." Jade said casually, but something didn't settle right with Tori. Maybe it was the look in her eyes. She couldn't explain what that was about.

"Really?" She tried to sound surprised, but there was also relief. "Oh..."

"And I found this paper!" Jade threw the crumpled piece of paper at her shoes.

Tori bended over picking it up. Unfolded it and saw what she had wrote about Jade. All the things she hates about her.

Jade did read it.

"Jade..." Tori said slowly looked up at Jade wanting to apologize.

"Save it, Vega!" She hissed. "As if I care what you think about me!"

Jade stormed off in the other direction of the main entrance leaving Tori feeling ashamed.


	2. Author's Note

Look at my profile for more information.


End file.
